thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon an Apocalypse
Once Upon an Apocalypse 'is a TV Series based off of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. It was created by JtheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky, until AquaSoloSky had stepped down. Currently, it is run by JtheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis A small town is left in shock when the undead begin to rise. Paul Meade leads a group of survivors, trying to find safety. But they soon realize they weren't the only ones affected by the virus. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Characters '''Season 1 Starring * Jamie Foxx as Paul Meade * Diamond White as Beth Meade * Torrey DeVitto as Rebecca Exner * Cody Christian as Benjamin Watson * Chad Lowe as Mike O'Connor * Emma Watson as Anne Dawson Also-Starring * Alexandra Breckenridge as Lily O'Connor * * Keegan Allen as Tyler O'Connor * * Maia Mitchell as Wendy O'Connor * * Henry Ian Cusick as Max Hart * Dylan O'Brien as Dan * Jamie Chung as Sandra Chang * Neil Patrick Harris as Marcus * Bridgit Mendler as Nina * Janel Parrish as Sally * Tyler James Williams as Connor * Bryce Johnson as Mitchell * Clea DuVall as Michelle Cranston * Sarah Wayne Callies as Ella * Grayson Chance as Jesse Season 2 Starring *Jamie Foxx as Paul Meade *Diamond White as Beth Meade *Torrey DeVitto as Rebecca Exner *Cody Christian as Benjamin Watson *Chad Lowe as Mike O'Connor (Killed Off) *Emma Watson as Anne Dawson *Alexandra Breckingridge as Lily O'Connor *Henry Ian Cusick as Max Hart (Killed Off) Also-Starring *Keegan Allen as Tyler O'Connor * *Maia Mitchell as Wendy O'Connor * *Jamie Chung as Sandra Chang * *Sam Trammell as Richard Abrams *Neil Patrick Harris as Marcus * *Bridgit Mendler as Nina * *Tyler James Williams as Connor * (Killed off) *Bryce Johnson as Mitchell * *Clea DuVall as Michelle Cranston * (Killed off) *Sarah Wayne Callies as Ella *Grayson Chance as Jesse *Jamie Dornan as Jay *Vanessa Cloke as Marie *Steven Ogg as William Tate *Austin Amelio as Cole Roland *Diego Boneta as Grant Ramirez *Deborah Ann Woll as Ciara Munroe *Tyler Blackburn as Dante *Nick Robinson as Jack *Sosie Bacon as Polly Season 3 Starring *Jamie Foxx as Paul Meade *Diamond White as Beth Meade *Alexandra Breckingridge as Lily O'Connor *Torrey Devitto as Rebecca Exner *Cody Christian as Benji Watson *Emma Watson as Anne Dawson *Samira Wiley as Sonia *Keegan Allen as Tyler O'Connor *Jamie Chung as Sandra Chang *Sam Trammell as Richard Abrams Also-Starring *Maia Mitchell as Wendy O'Connor *Bridgit Mendler as Nina * *Sarah Wayne Callies as Ella * *Jamie Dornan as Jay * *Diego Boneta as Grant Ramirez * *Deborah Ann Woll as Ciara Munroe * *Tyler Blackburn as Dante * *Nick Robinson as Jack * *Tovah Feldshuh as Carolyn Kent * *Madison Lintz as Jenna *Michelle Ang as Karen *Austin Nichols as Noah Kent *Chloe Bridges as Annika Kent *=Series Regular Deaths * Walter (Alive and Zombified) - Ep 1 * Sasha (Alive) - Ep 1 * Mikey - Ep 1 * Todd - Ep 2 * Lukas (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 3 * Terry - Ep. 3 * Sandra's unborn child (Confirmed Fate) - Ep 4 *Sally (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 5 *Quin - Ep. 5 *Officer Marsh - Ep. 5 *Dan - Ep. 5 *Marco - Ep. 5 *Denise - Ep. 5 *Tyler - Ep. 6 *Henry - Ep. 7 *Joel - Ep. 8 *Kelli - Ep. 8 *Jesse - Ep. 9 *Finn (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 9 *Cleo - Ep 10 *Connor - Ep. 11 *Niamh - Ep. 12 *Michelle Cranston - Ep. 13 *Clara (Alive and Zombified) - Ep. 15 *Tobias - Ep. 15 *Quint - Ep. 15 *Heather - Ep. 15 *William Tate (Confirmed by creator) - Ep. 15 *Max Hart - Ep. 16 *Cole Roland - Ep. 16 *Kitty Roland - Ep. 16 Category:Active Stories Category:Current Stories